Wished It Was Something Better
by MissVanna
Summary: Hey guys! I'm new and this is my first fic, so go easy on me. This story is mainly about Jessie in an AU. She's just a sweet little prairie girl who loves her family. But what happens when her family is slowly taken away from her one by one? Who will she turn to for help? Star Command? Zurg? Someone else? Read and find out! Let me warn you now this story will have dark parts...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is my very first Fanfiction. I've been reading fics for a while and slowly started to get my own ideas that I wanna finally write. Let me tell you now that I have a pretty dark mind…..But my stories aren't just gonna be dark and sad. I promise to have some fun, fluff, and maybe a little bit of smut in my stories. But enough about me. Tell me what you think and if I'm off to a good start!**

**I do not own Disney/Pixar, Toy Story, or any of their characters….even though I wished I owned Buzz and Jessie.**

Chapter 1

She looked out over the green pasture that was spread out in front of her. The fields she loved to run on. She looked to her left and saw the barn. One of her favorite places in the world. Filled with different animals that she loved. But one especially, Bullseye. Technically he wasn't her horse, he was her older brother's, Woody, horse. But she knew deep down inside that Bullseye loved her more.

"Jessie!"

_Speak of the devil._ Jessie thought to herself while rolling her eyes. "'M coming!" she shouted towards the house. She got up from her spot in the shade under her favorite tree and made her way to the house, only turning around to pick up her signature red hat with a white trim on her fiery red hair, As she made it through the front door, she saw her older brother glaring at her by the door.

"What?"

"What took you so long to get here?"

"I was sitting under my tree. Why do you care?"

"Because Dad just called and said that we have to go to the jailhouse."

Jessie groaned. "Why? Why do we have to go again?"

Woody sighed in annoyance at his little sister's ignorance. "I dont know. But we gotta go. So quit your whining or you're walking by yourself while I ride Bullseye." he declared with a slight smirk.

Jessie's eyebrows shot up. "You can't do that! Mom and Dad said you have to look out for me because your 12 and I'm only 6! You cant make me walk all the way to the jailhouse by myself!"

Woody chuckled and tipped her hat down so it covered her face. "I would never do that to my favorite baby sister"

"I'm not a baby" Jessie grumbled while pushing her hat back up. "And I'm your only sister."

Woody wrapped his arms around her shoulders as he led her out the door and towards the barn. "Then its a good thing you are my favorite."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey again. I didn't realize that my first chapter was so short…..I'll try to make them longer. Let me know if you think the story is kinda interesting please!**

**I do not own Disney/Pixar….But I will eventually work for them !**

Chapter 2

As the two Pride sibling made it down the dirt road towards the station, Jessie looked around at the scenery around her. She loved nature. Everything about it. The colors, the textures, the smell, patterns, everything. She was admiring the nature around her so much that she didn't realize the beautiful woman walking right into her.

"Jessie!" Woody scolded, helping his sister up after she fell. "I'm sorry ma'am. She can be very clumsy."

"Oh I know. I did give birth to her after all." The woman laughed, while brushing her dress of.

"Oh Mom! I'm sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going I was jus-"

"Looking at nature. I know sweetheart." Her mother said with a giggle. "Where are you two headed?"

"Dad called and said he wanted me to come to the station and I had to bring Jessie." Woody explained.

"Well how about you go on to the station and I'll take Jessie off your hands?" Woody's mother winked at him.

Woody scratched the back of his head. "I don't know Mom. Dad said he wanted both of us."

Jessie rolled her eyes "Oh relax big brother!"

Mom rolled her eyes at the two. "Jessie is right Woody. You need to relax. Stop worrying about everyone. Go see your father."

"Bu-"

"No buts. Me and your sister are just gonna go to a few stores then meet you at the station. Right Jessie?"

Jessie nodded her head enthusiastically. "Yeah!"

Woody sighed in defeat. "Alright Mom. I'll go. Just be careful okay?"

Mom laughed and grabbed Jessie's hand. "You are just like your father, always looking out for me and your sister." She shook her head. "You're only twelve Woody." She said as her and her daughter walked away. "By this rate you will have grays by the time you are sixteen!" She yelled over her shoulder.

Jessie swung her and her mother's hand as they walked. "Mom?"

"Yes baby?" Her mother asked while looking down at her.

"Why does Woody worry so much?"

Mom chuckled softly "I don't know sweetie. Maybe because he sees your father worry a lot too."

"But Dad has a lot more to worry about! He's sheriff of the town! And we own a pretty big farm too. It makes sense that Dad is always worried. But Woody doesn't have to worry." Jessie huffed.

"Woody does have things to worry about. Just smaller things. He helps Dad with Sheriff work. He helps a lot with the barn. He has to go to school. Not to mention taking care of you." Mom whispered under her breath "And Lord only knows how much trouble you can be."

Jessie sighed. "I guess so. So where are we going Mom?"

She heard a deep voice from behind her and her mother.

"With me."

Then everything went black.

Woody walked into the station. He made his way down the hallway, past the cells where there were a few inmates glaring at him. He didn't care. He was the soon to be sheriff, a lot of people want to take him out, even if he was just twelve. He kept walking until he saw a doorway that led into his father's office. He knocked twice before walking in. "Hey Dad."

"Hey Woody. Glad you're finally here." Dad said while looking up. He frowned. "Where is Jessie?"

"Her and Mom went to a couple of stores. They should be here eventually." Woody said while taking off his hat and placing it on the desk. He sat down. "You said you wanted me?"

"Yes. I just wanted you and Jessie to help organize some of these files. But I guess it's just you. Is that okay? I can do it myself bu-"

"No Dad it is fine, I would love to help." Woody smiled. "Where are the files?"

His father pointed to the stack of papers on a near by desk. "Right there."

"Okay." Woody said, making his way over to the old deputy desk and sat down. His father looked at him. _I am so proud of him. Always helping as soon as you ask, no explanation needed._ He shook his head in gratitude and kept working on his own set of files.

Jessie woke up to the sound of someone's voice. When she opened her eyes all she saw was darkness.

_Why is everything so dark?_

She felt a throbbing pain on the left side of her head.

_Why does my head hurt?_

She tried to touch the part of her head that was hurting but couldn't.

_What?_

She couldn't move her arms. Or her legs for that matter.

_I'm tied up?! _

Then she heard the voice again. It sounded familiar. She was starting to understand what the voice was saying.

"Wake up."

She shook her head. What was going on?

"Jessie, wake up." Her mother said.

_Mom?!_

"Jessie, baby, please wake up." Her mother said again, almost like she was pleading.

Jessie finally opened her eyes. It was still dark, but not as much. She looked around and saw a figure against the wall opposite of her. The figure looked like it was tied too, but was straining to reach her. "Jessie? Are you okay baby?"

Jessie blinked her eyes a couple of times and focused more on the figures face. "Mom?"

"Yes baby its me."

She looked around again. "Where are we?"

"You, pretty girl, and your gorgeous mother are in my house." a deep voice said. The same deep voice that she heard before everything went black. She heard her mother speak. "PotatoHead?"

She saw a plump figure step in between herself and her mother and nodded. "Yes, sweetcheeks. I needed you and your precious little daughter."

"Why?" her mother asked. "What did we do?"

"Oh. Nothing. I needed something to satisfy my thirst." PotatoHead said while shrugging his shoulders.

"Thirst? Don't you have a _wife_ that is supposed to help you out with that?" Mom asked, sounding disgusted with the man.

"Yes. But your _husband_ has locked her away with a bail he knows I will never be able to come with, unless I steal it of course. But until I have enough money I thought 'Since the mighty Sheriff took my wife, I should take his wife and daughter and have some fun with them.'" The slightly heavy set man said. "Eh. Only fair."

"No! That's not far!" Jessie shouted suddenly. "You can't take us without permission! That's against the law! My Daddy said so!"

"Well, precious," PotatoHead said, walking closer to her,"since your daddy isnt' here, I am going to do whatever I want to you and your mother."

"Don't you dare touch her!" her mother shouted.

"Too late." PotatoHead laughed before raising his arm and backhanding Jessie across the face.


End file.
